She will Always be a woman to me
by Mari92
Summary: Kurt Hummel had a crush. The source of the said crush being Senior transfer student Harry Potter, age eighteen and he could sing. However, Kurt is not the only one fantasizing about Harry, Quinn Fabray also has him in her sights. Now, who will be Harry's partner at the end of the year?


**She will always be a woman to me**

**Word Count: 2044  
**

* * *

She will always be a woman to me

* * *

**Prolog**

Harry's eyes gazed out the hotel window with a wry smile on his lips while observing the lack of nightlife in the part of Ohio that his hotel were located. Every so often his eyes would glance towards a stack of documents that lied innocently on the top of a desk that came with his hotel room. They contained the relevant information of his new bought house in Lima, Ohio, North America.

According to the pictures it was a beautiful looking Victorian, it even had that little spire in a corner which was traditional of houses made during the Victorian period, and it was painted a soft blue with white corners and the window frames were also painted white. It was simply beautiful and he still haven't found it because his bank goblin decided to write it in a nice but unreadable cursive script. How nice of Griphook even if he knew that Harry couldn't read cursive...

Harry let out a snort while thinking '_Yeah, right. Petty revenge at best._'

It had been a year since he left England and it had probably been one of his better decisions. During that one year away from England or Britain all together, Harry had looked for what he called 'grown up education' for those who either did not go to school when young, those who didn't finish or for those who wanted to study in order to get a new job. After all he hadn't been in regular school since he was eleven years old and he couldn't remember a lot from what they had learned. He finally chose to learn by doing distance courses because he felt a little embarrassed by his own lack of knowledge.

The strange thing were that when he started doing something, especially when he gave the subject a lot of focus he re-learned and learned everything he needed to know enough to get into a high school very fast. Although he had technically cheated by using potions, but hey what they don't know won't hurt them right?

That was when he decided that he liked living in North America, so he finished the distance courses, got a grad diploma from the school he attended and searched for a high school with low requirements for transfer students and voilá.

McKinley High in Lima, Ohio.

Harry packed his meager bags and went to Lima, he had miscalculated when he would arrive however and decided therefore to sleep in hotel before going house-hunting after his own house. Tomorrow would be a very busy day...

Soon the stars appeared in a for once clear sky and Harry decided it was time to turn in, but first a shower and then he would hit the brick of a bed. He hummed the melody of "She is always a woman to me" by Billy Joel in the shower before going to bed with a soft smile.

oOo

Geography was not and would not be one of Harry's best subjects at school, so to him it was no surprise at all that he had underestimated the size of the town. In his old fashioned paper map Lima was just a tiny dot, definitely smaller than New York but then again most cities probably were smaller than New York or Chicago... or any of the more famous cities of North America.

Harry had probably driven in circles for quite some time now and the only thing of note that he had found yet were the high school in which he would start on Monday and one literal shopping street. It looked to contain all what small community might need. Sadly the garage for repairing vehicles were not on that street, Griphook had said that it was called "Hummel's Tires & Lube" when he called earlier in the morning.

What Harry found most frustrating was that he couldn't possibly miss an old blue Victorian house in a town where most buildings looked to be from the 60's and built like miniature boxes stacked side by side. He had seen a few really nice looking craftsman style houses on his little drive through town, they had character and really wonderful gardens. Harry hoped his own house would be somewhere around this particular neighborhood, but there was no sign of his blue Victorian house. Where could the bloody house be?!

* * *

Once is a happenstance, twice is a coincidence but three times! Three times a charm. Three different pee tests showed the exact same results and Quinn Fabray felt very faint. They were all positive which meant that she was, no she is pregnant and she would be a mom in nine months.

Quinn sank slowly down and landed with a soft thud when her butt met with the toilet seat. She felt numb, like everything was happening to someone else and that she was only an observer. In a moment she would scream and rage, but right now she felt undeniably numb.

Nine months. A baby. Nine months. She was going to be a mom. Nine months. A baby... Her baby.

How did it happen? She and Puckerman had been very careful, so how? Oh, what should she tell Finn?! He wouldn't be so gullible to think he was the father right? It had been weeks since she got any attention from Finn and now she was pregnant. With Puck's child. Such a horrible horrible mess!

Quinn wonder for just a split second that this might have been divine punishment because of being unfaithful before she threw that idea into her mental wastebasket. No, she became pregnant because she slept around and the condom must have been funky somehow...

But a baby... What should she do?

oOo

Quinn Fabray would never admit it out loud but she was scared. Scared of all the possibilities and new responsibilities that suddenly laid like a heavy yoke upon her thin shoulders. She needed to research a lot of things, things like how much did it cost to visit the doctors? What food were healthy for a pregnant woman? How did you hold a baby without snapping it's very fragile neck? How would life be when she birthed her baby in nine months? What does a baby eat besides milk?

Something that surprised Quinn a lot was how she suddenly became very self conscious about dangers, possible dangers and the overall attention she unconsciously gave her stomach when she felt nervous. She had only realized she put her hand over her stomach a lot when her friends had commented on it a few days ago.

Quinn strolled leisurely down the street for a change instead of getting a lift from Finn, Puck or her girlfriends. She needed to think and she wanted to be alone when she visited the public library. That was a logical step because she seriously did not want to endanger her and her unborn baby by being ignorant, even if she still was undecided about if she wanted to keep her baby or not.

She haven't told her parents the news just yet and she was fairly sure that they wouldn't be as supportive as she wanted to believe they would be. Especially her dad. Quinn's whole being was certain that he would throw a great tantrum and yell at her, she admitted silently to herself that he could do a lot worse than simply yell at her but it would hurt her nonetheless. Her mother followed her dad's lead in everything, so she wouldn't get any help from her if everything went south.

Quinn had done a lot of thinking during the weekend and she had done a few very hard decisions according to her. She would not tell Puck about the baby. She would quit the Cheerios and start focusing much more in her studies because now they were a higher priority. She would tell her mom and if she reacted negatively then she would look for a hotel to stay at and look into part-time jobs. She would investigate the costs of the visits to the doctor, the baby stuff, food and all other ordinary expenses that she had never before given a slight thought about.

But the worst part was how isolated she already felt herself to be. She literally had nowhere to turn and nowhere to go, it had taken her many hours just to figure that maybe the public library may contain the information she would need. All of this she would do alone. Quinn already felt a headache coming but she continued to walk towards her destination with a new determination that almost felt foreign for her.

She would cope. This was not the end, just another beginning and she sure as hell would not let her pregnancy become a villain and herself become a victim. She would not go down without at least trying to make the best of it.

'That's right Quinn, you are not that girl anymore.' Came a soft thought across her mind. 'You are a woman now, soon to be a mother, you cannot afford to be a child now.'

A very slight self-derogatory smirk settled upon Quinn's lips at the thought. 'A mom at fifteen... Yes, I can see how this makes me into a wise adult now.' She thought sarcastically at the same time she entered the library. She shook off all the negative thoughts that would try to enter her mind, right now she was a woman on a mission and went to search for the maternity section. She would not leave until she got a better understanding of what exactly her pregnancy would bring her in the upcoming nine months.

* * *

"I'm not surprised, not everything lasts.

I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track.

I talked myself in, I talked myself out.

I get all worked up then I let myself down.

I tried so very hard not to lose it.

I came up with a million excuses...

I thought I thought of every possibility.

And I know someday that it'll all turn out.

You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out.

And I promise you kid, that I'll give you so much more than I get.

I just haven't met you yet."

* * *

Lima Bean was a rather nice coffee house, he decided after drinking his first cup of real tea in four days. There wasn't much to look at, but then again it was a modern coffee house and not a shop of antiques Harry berated himself sternly while sipping his tea.

Harry had not found his house yet and the meeting with the principal Figgins would be at 10 AM on Monday next week. He had not found the garage either, it was like the whole town was a giant labyrinth that only those who had lived their whole lives there seemed to know. He should just ask for directions, that seemed to be the most logical solution but he felt himself become a little awkward when he thought of 'who' he should ask. He knew instantly that the girls in the corner booth were a huge no-no, the old couples inside didn't seem to be completely there so... Well, that left the very strangely dressed guy by the window at a standing table to ask directions of.

Not only did the guy know where his house was, whose name was Kurt Hummel by the way, he was the son of the owner to Hummel's Tires & Lube that laid on the same street. It was in moments like these that Harry felt such wonder at how small the world could be. Or of how lucky he was because let's face it how many struck gold on their first try?

Hummel even offered to show him the way there when he saw that Harry couldn't follow his fast directions. Harry offered to drive there if Kurt would point the directions for him and that was how Kurt rode on a Harley-Davidson motorbike for the first time in his life.

* * *

**AN: This is my re-write of the prologue because I felt that it really sucked before. I think my studies actually jump started my brain because suddenly I have a lot of inspiration and I'm going to hopefully become satisfied with my chapter 5 of Cielo Pocco.**


End file.
